Mala Suerte
by iloverodney
Summary: Draco debe pagar por el error de su padre y Voldemort tiene la idea perfecta. Slash. Canon hasta el libro 5, después totalmente AU
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo, esperoque les guste, no tengo beta así que todos los errores son míos, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Ademas es Slash asi que no lean si son menores de edad o esto no es de su agrado.**

Mala Suerte

Capitulo 1

– Llama al joven Malfoy. Lo recibiré ahora- dijo el Señor Oscuro, Colagusano salió presuroso a cumplir la orden de su amo.

Voldemort lo había pensado bastante y ya sabía en qué forma pagarían los Malfoy el error de Lucius, no importaba que todo hubiera resultado bien al final. Lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia en junio no podía quedar sin castigo y ya que Lucius aun se encontraba en Azkaban, su hijo pagaría el precio.

Al pensar en cómo se había desarrollado todo no puedo evitar abrigar una extraña alegría dentro suyo, estas emociones no las sentía hace demasiado tiempo y sabía que el chico era el responsable de este cambio, Harry Potter había logrado cambiar todo con solo unas palabras"Debes escucharme soy tu hijo".

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Draco Malfoy.

El joven entro y se arrodillo a sus pies. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo buenmozo que era el chico, mientras que Lucius era buenmozo, su aire superior, su postura arrogante y su fría mirada le quitaban belleza, pero este chico a sus pies era simplemente hermoso, como un ángel, y sintió algo extraño removerse en su interior.

- ¡Párate! Se que con dieciséis años y con tu padre en prisión tú eres ahora el Jefe de tu familia, así que tu serás el responsable de pagar la deuda por el error de Lucius.-

-Si mi Lord- fue la respuesta del chico y se asombro de notar que aunque el chico estaba nervioso no tenía miedo y sin saber porque eso lo excito, eran muy pocas las personas que podían pararse frente a él sin temblar de miedo y aparte de Harry nadie tan joven podía mantener la máscara de indiferencia que el joven Malfoy presentaba.

No supo porque pero los planes para el chico cambiaron y uno quizás más macabro, dependiendo del punto de vista, tomo su lugar.

-Esta noche te quiero en mi cama- el chico se puso pálido, algo que no creyó fuera posible, pero antes que el joven mago pudiera decir nada continuo. –A menos que quieras que tu madre ocupe tu lugar-

-Así será mi Lord- fue la respuesta del chico, luego trago en seco y bajó la mirada.

- Esta noche después de la reunión te quiero aquí, no es necesario que traigas nada, y avísale a tu madre que no estarás disponible por un par de días. Puedes retirarte.-.

El chico prácticamente salió volando de la sala y el Señor Oscuro solo pensó que no podía esperar que llegara la noche

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V-

Draco estaba aterrado, sabía que era muy probable que recibiera el castigo por el error de su padre en el Ministerio, por los comentarios de sus padres, esperaba torturas y humillaciones, Cruciatus o algo así, pero jamás había esperado algo como esto. Cuando las palabras dejaron la boca del señor Oscuro simplemente no podía creerlo, de todos los escenarios que habían pasado por su cabeza este jamás se le había ocurrido, aunque debió pensarlo, él sabía que el Señor Oscuro era un ser despiadado, pero por todo lo que había escuchado de él, habría creído que era un ser asexual. Jamás había escuchado algo que le hiciera creer que le pedirían algo como esto. Cuando iba a tratar de hablar, sin comprender totalmente lo que le sucedería si se negaba, el Lord le dijo que su madre podría ocupar su lugar. Eso lo dejo helado. Nunca podría someter a su madre a algo así. Ahora él era el Jefe de la Casa Malfoy. El soportaría el castigo que venía como un hombre. Como un Malfoy. Después vendría el llanto y las lamentaciones por su virginidad robada, ahora solo tenía que volver a casa y esperar la noche.

Cuando llego a su hogar su madre estaba esperándolo ansiosa, pese a toda su crianza sangrepura sabía que sus padres lo amaban, era más de lo que algunos de sus amigos podían decir. Le sonrió ligeramente y se acerco a ella.

-Madre- le dijo agachando la mirada.

-Draco… ¿qué te dijo? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto con ojos llenos de pánico.

-Estoy bien Madre, no te preocupes. Tenían razón al decir que el Señor Oscuro nos culparía por el error de Padre, pero no fue nada tan terrible como lo que habíamos pensado- es algo mucho peor pensó Draco.

-Debo irme unos días, a una misión que me ha encargado-

-Pero Draco, ¿de qué se trata?-

-No puedo decirte nada más Madre, debes confiar en mí, una vez que cumpla esta misión ya no estaremos en deuda con el señor Oscuro dile eso a Padre cuando vayas a visitarlo mañana- dijo con voz tranquila aunque por dentro solo quería gritar.

-Hijo, pero si por alguna razón fallas en esta misión- dijo con reluctancia la mujer.

-No fallare, es algo sencillo, solo demorare en llegar a mi destino, no te preocupes, cumpliré con mi deber-

-Draco…yo- dijo ahogada la mujer.

-Lo sé Madre. No te preocupes. Ahora iré a preparar todo, me marchare al anochecer- dijo besándola ligeramente en la mejilla y alejándose con rapidez, no quería derrumbarse antes de llegar a la privacidad de sus aposentos, donde podría llorar todo lo que quisiera. Cuando era niño y soñaba con ser el Jefe de Familia nunca creyó que sería un trabajo tan difícil. O quizás solo era que por fin la mala suerte lo había alcanzado


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-¡Harry! Llamo Voldemort. –Tengo listo tu anillo con el Glamour que cambiara tu apariencia para que puedas asistir a la reunión de esta noche- dijo el Señor Oscuro habiendo alcanzado al chico de cabello negro que se había detenido al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-¿Entonces nadie me reconocerá? ¿Qué les dirás sobre mi?- pregunto el chico

-Solo que eres mi aprendiz. Aunque después al Circulo Interno le explicare que eres mi hijo, pero sin dar detalles- respondió el Señor Oscuro mirando al chico, a su hijo, con una leve sonrisa.

Aun no podía creer que frente a él estaba su hijo, la prueba de que Regulus si lo había amado, aunque no entendía porque no le dijo nada, porque de repente había desaparecido sin explicación. Cuando Bellatrix le había contado que había visto a Regulus con Calvin Genuis en una situación bastante comprometedora, no podía creerlo, y quiso matar al mago por poner sus manos en algo que le pertenecía y luego confrontar a Regulus para saber que había sucedido, porque su corazón no podía creer lo que oía sin escuchar la confirmación de los propios labios del hombre que amaba.

Aunque nadie sabía que lo amaba, ambos habían sido muy cuidadosos sobre su relación, no porque tuvieran miedo de los comentarios, ya que nadie se atrevería a decirle nada al Señor Oscuro al respecto, sino por miedo a que usaran a Regulus en su contra y en esos momentos de la guerra los de la Luz habrían sido capaces de todo con tal de derrotarlo. Y atrapar a su amante habría sido quizás la carta de triunfo de la Luz, porque en ese entonces él habría hecho cualquier cosa por Regulus, incluso rendirse.

Pero Regulus había desaparecido sin dejar rastros antes de poder pedirle explicaciones y lo único que supo después por la información que trajo Colagusano, fue que había tenido una gran pelea con su hermano Sirius y ya nadie más lo había vuelto a ver.

Cuando Genuis había vuelto del extranjero donde se encontraba en una misión que le había encomendado, lo interrogo furiosamente para saber que era lo que había sucedido, pero el chico apenas había hablado con Regulus un par de veces cosa que confirmo con Legilimancia. No comprendía que pasaba y paso los dos años siguientes buscando a Regulus, hasta que se entero de la profecía y fue en busca de los Potter.

Ahora ya sabía lo que le había sucedido a Regulus, pero no entendía el porqué se había marchado sin contarle de su embarazo. Además estaba el asunto de Bellatrix, jamás pudo averiguar bien porque ella le había dicho sobre lo de Regulus con Genius, pero ahora quizás era tiempo de averiguar mas, quizás ella solo se había confundido o quería dejar mal a Regulus, pero si era así, no entendía sus motivos, porque ella no sabía de su relación con el, ¿o sí?.

-Padre, ¿sucede algo?- la voz de Harry interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-No Harry- al mirar a su hijo pudo ver que el chico lo miraba con algo de preocupación y se sintió conmovido, Harry sacaba en él sentimientos que habían muerto hace mucho, sentimientos que había enterrado con la desaparición de Regulus y luego con la pérdida de su cuerpo.

El siempre había sido un hombre frio y distante, con solo una meta en la vida, la inmortalidad, y para eso haría todo lo necesario y en raras ocasiones había significado llevar a alguien a su cama, pero jamás había sentido nada como lo que sintió la primera vez que vio al joven Black. Nunca había sentido algo así, excepto hoy cuando vio al joven Malfoy, eso hizo que despertaran cosas en su interior que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo parte de él temía esos sentimientos y emociones porque había sufrido demasiado cuando Regulus lo había dejado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió su atención hacia Harry que aun lo observaba intrigado.

-Toma y anda a prepararte, la reunión comenzara en una hora.- Dijo entregándole el anillo especial. El adolescente se marcho y él dio la vuelta para revisar los últimos detalles. Había pasado toda la tarde ocupándose en una cosa u otra porque cada vez que paraba se ponía a pensar en el hermoso joven que sería suyo esta noche. Y su imaginación estaba demasiado desatada, así que era mejor mantenerla bajo control.

Se encontró con Colagusano y le dijo. -Cuando llegue el joven Malfoy guíalo a mis habitaciones y dile que me espere allí. Yo iré apenas termine la reunión- Colagusano lo miro con ojos bien abiertos pero casi de inmediato se puso en movimiento antes que su amo se molestara.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Habiendo parado de llorar, porque no tenía más lagrimas, Draco suspiro profundamente, no creía haber llorado tanto en toda su vida como lo había hecho en este verano. Primero por lo sucedido con su padre aunque esas habían sido al principio lágrimas de rabia y humillación para luego transformase en lágrimas de pena y desesperación al saber el destino que le esperaba a su padre. Luego lloro por su madre, al ver la tristeza que la embargaba. Pero eso no fue nada a lo que experimento esta tarde, pero prefería llorar a pensar en lo que sucediera en un par de horas. Pero ahora debía prepararse, nunca había tenido sexo con nadie pero sabía en lo que consistía, no es necesario hacer algo para saber de qué se trata. Y a él siempre le había gustado investigar todo tipo de temas, especialmente si luego le podían ser de utilidad. Y había decidido que ese seria un tema útil la primera vez que vio a un chico desnudo y sintió algo que nunca había experimentado con ninguna chica.

Lentamente se sentó y pensó un plan de acción, sabía que el Señor Oscuro le había dicho que no llevara nada, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, y suponía que cuando terminara toda esta odisea necesitaría por lo menos un par de pociones.

Así que con su plan en mente, que le daba algo de calma, al pensar que por lo menos tendría algo que lo sostuviera cuando todo esto hubiera terminado, se puso de pie.

Lo primero seria reunir las pociones necesarias en un estuche irrompible, algo para el dolor, quizás también algo para detener sangrado, una poción revitalizadora y algo para calmar el estomago, aunque mejor esa la tomaba antes de marcharse, junto con una para relajar los músculos, porque suponía que necesitaría estar bastante relajado para lo que le esperaba.

Una vez que junto todas las pociones y las guardo se dirigió al baño. Lo segundo de su lista era un buen baño, sabía que debía estar muy limpio para lo que le esperaba, no quería pasar una humillación extra por algún comentario del Señor Oscuro al respecto. Así que se preparo para una buena limpieza exterior e interior. ¡Por Merlín jamás pensó que haría algo así!

Entrando al baño se miro en el gran espejo que estaba frente a él. Sabía que cuando todo esto acabara ya no sería el mismo. Claramente la mala suerte estaba de su lado.

**Por favor comenten para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Voldemort miro a sus mortífagos, mientras se retiraban, solo quedando los de su círculo interno, la reunión había salido mucho mejor de lo planeado. Harry lo había hecho muy bien y ya todos sabían la posición que ocupaba Arcturus Noir y el hecho que no permitiría que fuera tratado sin el respeto que le correspondía por ser su aprendiz, claro que la noticia fue una sorpresa para todos, aunque algunos la disfrazaron mejor que otros.

Observo disimuladamente a Bellatrix que mirada con odio a Harry y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo, Rodolphus le dijo algo a su esposa que hizo que ella lanzara la mirada de odio hacia él. No entendía como Rodolphus la soportaba. El jamás habría soportado las faltas de respeto y el engaño. Ella podía ser bonita, aunque su estadía en Azkaban la habían marchitado, pero el carácter de la mujer dejaba mucho que desear.

Recorrió con la mirada la gran sala y noto que ya casi todos los mortífagos se habían marchado, poso sus ojos en Harry y sintió algo extraño al ver la expresión en ellos, si no se equivocaba era anhelo, pero que podía anhelar su hijo para lucir de esa manera. Siguió su mirada y casi se va de espalda, Harry estaba mirando a Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones, miembro del círculo interno y espía. Por lo que sabía de ambos Harry odiaba a Snape y el Maestro de Pociones despreciaba a Harry y no tenia reparos en hacerlo saber. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada de interés de Snape. Esto de seguro era algo a lo que tendría que prestarle atención.

Pero ahora tenía que comenzar esta reunión, ya que mientras más pronto comenzara, mas pronto podría sumergirse en la belleza que lo esperaba en su habitación. Y de verdad ya no podía esperar.

-Cierra la puerta y espera afuera. Ya sabes que hacer Colagusano-todos los miembro de su círculo interno mas Harry se giraron hacía él, a veces era divertido el saber que podía pedirles cualquier cosa y ellos lo harían sin protestar, bueno probablemente Harry no, porque siempre reclamaba por todo y Severus que siempre tenía algo que decir aunque eso le significara un castigo, aunque normalmente no muy largos porque casi siempre sus comentarios tenían sentido.

Convoco una mesa y una silla –Noir a mi lado- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su derecha.

-Severus- dijo haciendo ahora un gesto hacia su izquierda. Harry y Severus hicieron aparecer sillas y se sentaron

-Ustedes que esperan- dijo acariciando su varita. Los demás mortífagos rápidamente se sentaron haciendo aparecer sus propias sillas.

-Como ustedes ya saben tengo planeado un ataque a la casa de Harry Potter, Severus quiero que le informes al viejo de esto, y quiero que me avises de inmediato si intenta sacar al chico de la casa o solo aumentar la seguridad-

Severus levanto una ceja y dijo -Por supuesto mi Lord, ¿pero no será contraproducente que el viejo se entere?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Snape bajo la mirada. Voldemort se dirigió a Augustus Rookwood – ¿Todo está en marcha en el Ministerio?-

-Aun no mi Lord, yo ten…- pero no pudo continuar porque un Crucio lanzado por Voldemort lo hizo caer al piso mientras gritaba y se retorcía de dolor.

-No quiero excusas- dijo después de dos minutos. -Para la próxima semana quiero todo en marcha o no seré tan piadoso-

La reunión continúo rápido y sin más incidentes. Había despedido a su círculo interno y estaba preparándose para marcharse, cuando escucho un alboroto proveniente de afuera. Cuando llego todo parecía haber terminado, Harry estaba junto a Severus y Rodolphus parecía estarse llevando a la fuerza a Bellatrix.

-Severus, ¿Qué sucedió?- Sabía que si le preguntara a Harry no recibiera la historia completa, en las tres semanas que había vivido con el chico, noto que Harry tendía a no darle importancia a las cosa que podían lastimarlo.

-Bellatrix estaba siendo tan encantadora como siempre- Respondió el Maestro de Pociones y al ver que no decía nada mas miro a Harry. El chico miraba a Snape con agradecimiento y supo que ahora el joven había encontrado un aliado. Aunque no quería pensar en lo que diría Snape cuando supiera quién era en realidad Arcturus Noir.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Draco Malfoy se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a su destino final, sabía que estaba siendo exagerado, que no moriría, o por lo menos eso esperaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar una y mil cosas. Su cerebro no había parado de trabajar desde que había escuchado la petición del Señor Oscuro y parecía haber aumentado mientras se preparaba en el baño.

Había escogido una elegante túnica negra, aunque fuese ante su verdugo un Malfoy siempre debía verse elegante, tomo la capa de viaje que le entrego el elfo domestico y se apresto a entrar a la chimenea, pero antes de eso bebió la poción para calmar el estomago, ya que no sería apropiado que llegara a la mansión del Señor Oscuro vomitando.

Tomo el polvo flu y lo arrojo en la chimenea, entro al fuego verde y dijo la contraseña que lo llevaría al dominio de Voldemort. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejo llevar. Salió del fuego con la gracia característica de los Malfoy y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala. Allí encontró a Colagusano que lo esperaba.

-Justo a tiempo, la reunión acaba de terminar y el Señor Oscuro ahora estará reunido con su círculo interno, eso tomara aproximadamente una hora, creo que es suficiente tiempo para que se prepare- dijo el hombre regordete recorriéndolo con la mirada

Draco sintió asco al ver la forma en que lo miraba el hombre, pero no dijo nada, no sería bueno hacerle ver cuando estaba afectado por todo el asunto, además el hombre de seguro sabía porque estaba aquí y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera cambiaria nada. Solo lo haría perder su dignidad y eso, por lo menos, era lo único que tenía planeado llevar intacto consigo de vuelta a casa.

Siguió al hombre hasta el segundo piso, el lugar se veía lúgubre, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, cuando llegaron frente a una gran puerta doble se detuvieron. El hombre le hizo un gesto.

-Mi Lord dijo que lo esperara en sus habitaciones, póngase cómodo- dijo mirándolo nuevamente de esa manera desagradable.

El joven abrió una de las puertas y entro. Se encontró con una preciosa habitación decorada con muy buen gusto en tonos verdes a veces tan oscuros que parecían negros. Dio unos pasos al interior y se sobresalto cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe.

Trago en seco y observo bien el lugar. Había una especia de sala y otra habitación hacia la derecha, que parecía ser la recamara. Entro a ella recordando las palabras del Señor Oscuro -_Esta noche te quiero en mi cama-_ miro la cama con aprensión, era tan magnífica como su propia cama y respiro profundamente. Puedo hacer esto se dijo a sí mismo y una vez que todo termine todo volverá a la normalidad.

Cerro los ojos para calmarse y pensó que todo saldría bien, no tenia de que preocuparse, en la mañana había llegado aquí con toda determinación esperando un castigo terrible y doloroso y ahora era lo mismo, solo cambiaba la forma en que seria administrado el castigo. Sabía que habría dolor y solo esperaba que nadie más fuera testigo de su humillación. Aparte de eso todo saldría bien. El hecho de perder su virginidad así no era importante, total todos pierden la suya tarde o temprano, y quizás el pudo perderla de alguna manera peor, aunque en estos momentos no podía pensar en ninguna.

Miro su reloj y noto que habían pasado ya veinte minutos mientras divagaba. Ya mentalizado se saco la capa y la dejo en una silla que estaba en un rincón, bajo ella dejo el estuche de pociones, sabía que lo necesitaría cuando todo terminara. No atrevió a sacarse nada más ya que no sabía que esperaba de él el Señor Oscuro, por lo que había leído algunos hombres disfrutaban el sacarle la ropa a sus víctimas, quiero decir amantes.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, ya habían pasado cinco minutos más, por un lado quería que se apurara en llegar la hora y por otro quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Jamás había estado tan asustado en toda su vida. Solo esperaba cumplir bien con este deber y dejar libre de deuda el nombre Malfoy. Respiro profundamente y de repente sintió que la puerta se abría, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, su cuerpo le rogaba que huyera, pero su mente le dijo que cumpliría con su deber costara lo que costara. No ensuciaría su nombre por no poder soportar un castigo, muchas personas lo habían hecho antes y él también lo soportaría. Los Malfoy no se amedrentaban ante nada mucho menos si el honor y el nombre de la familia estaban en juego. Ahora él era responsable de su propia suerte.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Deseoso de entrar abrí la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero cuando ingrese a la habitación no vi al chico, cosa rara ya que Colagusano me había dicho que lo había dejado aquí hace media hora y me di cuenta que nunca había tenido una reunión con los del circulo interno que durara tan poco, claro que estaba muy motivado para terminar pronto y venir a disfrutar de este ángel terrenal.

Camine hacia el dormitorio y allí estaba él sentado en mi cama, más hermoso que nunca, su brillante cabello rubio y esos expresivos ojos azul plata que me miraron sobresaltado, pero externamente no demostró nada de los nervios que yo sabía debía estar sintiendo. Se veía precioso con una fina túnica negra que le calzaba a la perfección, eso era algo que se podía esperar de todos los sangrepura, su atención al detalle era impecable incluso en situaciones difíciles.

El chico levanto la barbilla y me miro fijamente. En estos tiempos nadie se atrevía a hacer eso excepto Harry y mejor no pensaba en su hijo, porque el chico que tenía frente a si tenía la misma edad y lo que tenía planeado hacerle no era nada parental.

-Desnúdate- le dijo. Era mejor dar órdenes directas porque si no demostraría lo excitado que estaba.

El chico obedeció y sus manos no temblaban aunque un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Con cada pieza de ropa retirada su excitación crecía aun mas, solo una persona había causado este tipo de emociones y era mejor no pensar en Regulus en estos momentos. En frente de él estaba un dios griego, un Apolo completamente desnudo, ¿acaso alguien podía ser poseedor de tanta belleza?, así parecía por que este chico no era como nada que hubiera visto antes, su blanca piel lisa, y su cuerpo perfecto listo para disfrutarlo. Mío, solamente mío.

-Acércate- el chico camino hacia él sin miedo a nada, hace cuanto tiempo que no estaba ante alguien que no le temiera, parecían siglos, y de repente todos sus pensamientos de tomar al chico aquí y ahora volaron por la ventana. El joven Malfoy le estaba dando un tesoro precioso, su virginidad, su confianza, sin miedo a nada. Recorrió el cuerpo del joven con sus manos, queriendo dejar grabado en su memoria este precioso momento. El chico se estremeció, si por nervios o placer no lo sabía aun, pero se juro que cuando terminara esta noche lo llevaría a alturas inalcanzables , a descubrir placeres que nadie más podría volver a darle y luego cuando terminara con él, su cuerpo solo desearía volver por mas.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos y los beso con una pasión y fuerza que no podía describir, el chico cedió antes el beso y se relajo completamente contra su cuerpo, sin saber cómo, lo llevo a la cama y con un pensamiento se desvistió de su ropa. Al sentir su piel contra la del chico sintió como si una corriente eléctrica los recorriera. El chico gimió en el beso y sus manos y su boca se dedicaron a darle el placer máximo al joven, para que nunca más se fuera, para que fueran uno por siempre.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Draco no sabía que pensar, jamás pensó sentir un placer tan grande y cuando el Señor Oscuro lo beso no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, aunque decidió que era mejor de lo que había esperado, se corrió dos veces antes que el Señor Oscuro lo penetrara, y aunque sintió algo de dolor estaba tan relajado y tan bien preparado que paso de inmediato y una vez más el placer lo envolvió. Cuando se corrió una vez más con el señor Oscuro dentro suyo creyó haberse desmayado un momento, y cuando volvió en si fue para ver la cosa mas sorprendente, el Señor Oscuro estaba corriéndose dentro suyo y la expresión de puro éxtasis en su rostro era algo que quedaría grabado por siempre en su memoria. Él había causado esa expresión, con su cuerpo y sus gemidos, y por un breve momento pensó que daría cualquier cosa para volverla a ver.

Ahora el Señor Oscuro dormía a su lado, no sabía qué hora sería, pero pensaba que ya debía haber amanecido, él nunca había podido dormir mucho después del amanecer, ni siquiera después de dormirse totalmente exhausto. Y lo acontecido anoche de verdad lo había dejado exhausto. Exhausto y confundido. El habría jurado cuando supo que calentaría la cama del Señor Oscuro, que cuando todo terminará no podría ni moverse o caminar y que el dolor recorrería su cuerpo, pero no había sido así, anoche había sentido placeres que nunca antes había experimentado y aunque hubo un poco de dolor era mínimo, su cuerpo ahora se sentía como después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch con el capitán Flint.

Eso lo confundía, sabía que estaba en esta cama por un castigo, pero no se sentía castigado. Acaso lo peor vendría ahora, esperaba que no, no quería que sus pensamientos de esta noche se empañaran con algo malo. Había perdido su virginidad con el Señor Oscuro y lo había disfrutado mucho. Pero que significaba todo esto, de seguro el Señor Oscuro no querría volverlo a ver después de todo esto, y quizás volvería con alguna de sus otras conquistas o solo le gustaban los vírgenes y una vez que ese "pequeño problema" ya no estaba buscaba a alguien nuevo. Solo esperaba que cuando esto terminara la deuda de su familia estuviera pagada.

Se dio cuenta que lo miraban, eso era algo que siempre había podido predecir, giro su cara lentamente y vio al Señor Oscuro, se veía más humano que el día anterior. Aunque si mal no recordaba anoche también se había visto más humano, no tenía esa apariencia de serpiente, y tenía nariz, sabía que era algo tonto que pensar, pero a él le importaba mucho la apariencia, sabía que muchos lo consideraban frívolo, pero uno debía lucir lo que tenia, y ahora el Señor Oscuro se estaba luciendo muy bien. El Señor Oscuro siguió mirándolo y noto que la mirada tenía algo más y se sonrojo.

-Tienes nariz- dijo sin pensar y se sonrojo aun más al notar lo que había salido de su boca. El señor Oscuro solo sonrió y se acerco a él.

-Sí, tengo nariz, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo y lo beso con fuerza mientras que sus manos comenzaban un nuevo asalto a su cuerpo. Aunque no esperaba esto se rindió, si así eran los castigos del Señor Oscuro, quería que lo castigaran más seguido y si esta no era la norma solo tenía que agradecer su suerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Abrió la puerta y recibió con un movimiento de su mano la bandeja que traía Colagusano, había solicitado un desayuno digno de un rey o de un Señor Oscuro como era el caso, pero en realidad el desayuno no era para él sino que para el bello ángel que aun dormía en su cama. Lo había pillado despierto en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le habían gustado sus gemidos y gritos, porque lo había hecho gritar, pero de puro placer. Y en esos momentos volvió a sentir como el deseo lo inundaba y no quiso nada más que volver a tomar al chico para sentir esos gritos y gemidos otra vez.

Anoche había descubierto que el chico era completamente virgen, la tranquilidad con la que enfrento todo no pudo ocultar lo que decía su cuerpo, y el cuerpo del chico gritaba virginidad. El sabía que el chico era virgen en lo que harían, pero nunca habría sospechado que era virgen en todos los aspectos, que él era la primera persona en tocarlo en esta manera. Y esto lo excito aun más así que no pudo evitar volver a tomarlo. Cuando terminaron el adormilado chico se acurruco en sus brazos y una sensación extraña se alojo en su pecho. Era similar a lo que alguna vez había sentido por Regulus. ¿Cariño? No podía ser, apenas conocía al chico, era cierto que tenía una atracción extraña por él, pero eso era porque el chico era demasiado hermoso para ser humano. ¿Amor? No, imposible, simplemente había pasado tanto tiempo que su mente y cuerpo estaban engañando su corazón. Mañana cuando el chico se fuera todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Se acerco a la cama y vio al Joven Malfoy, se veía precioso entre las alborotadas sabanas, dejó la bandeja flotando cerca y lentamente se acerco al chico y lo beso. Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y entonces se encontró mirando los más hermosos ojos azul plata que hubiera visto. Se sacudió mentalmente y le dijo. –Te he traído el desayuno-

El chico se sonrojo al notar lo cerca que estaba pero aun así respondió. -Gracias mi Lord- y se sentó en la cama cubriéndose lo más que pudo con la sabana. Esta demostración de vergüenza excito nuevamente al Señor Oscuro, pero decidió que si quería seguir con las actividades planeadas, tenía que alimentar al chico para no terminar matándolo.

Convoco la bandeja y la puso sobre las piernas del muchacho, el se sonrojo aun mas, lo miro y luego miro alrededor.

-Usted no comerá nada mi Lord- dijo con un leve tono de preocupación. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él así, si comía o no, si dormía lo suficiente, Harry lo hacía ahora y a veces Lucius y Severus, pero nadie de esta forma tan intima. Miro al chico, sonrió y le dijo. –Podemos compartir si lo deseas.-

-Por supuesto mi Lord – dijo alcanzándole la taza con café y tomando para sí el vaso de jugo. Luego delicadamente le alcanzo un panecillo y bajo la mirada. Esa timidez que no había mostrado antes lo hacía aun más perfecto.

-¿Te gusta el jugo?- pregunto sin saber realmente que decir, pero el chico sonrió y contesto y sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron el contenido de la bandeja mientras sonreían y conversaban. Por primera vez en muchos tiempo deseo que el tiempo se detuviera en esta burbuja de perfección.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Draco se sentía en las nubes, esto era lo que había leído era estar enamorado, pero solo pensar en algo así era una locura, era el señor Oscuro de quien estaba hablando, sí, había sido gentil y muy atento mientras estaban en la cama y fuera de ella, pero no sabía que pensar o que sentir, después del desayuno que fue un asunto irreal el señor Oscuro había preparado una baño para ambos y en vez de tomarlo nuevamente como había creído por las miradas que le mandaba, se habían bañado y relajado por bastante tiempo. Luego al salir lo había envuelto en una gran bata cálida y le había dicho que le dejaría un rato de privacidad para todo lo que necesitara, él se había avergonzado y mirado al piso, pero el Lord, simplemente le había besado la frente y le dijo que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Cuando salió del baño el Señor Oscuro lo esperaba en la cama y cuando se dirigió a sus brazos sin ninguna duda, se dijo a si mismo que era solo por el deber, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que quizás era por algo mucho más profundo. Pero cualquier otro pensamiento se evaporo de su cabeza cuando las expertas manos del Lord invadieron su cuerpo.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

-Es extraño no ver al Lord en todo el día, en todas las veces que he venido aquí él siempre está en la sala de reuniones o en su oficina. Y encuentro aun más extraño que tú no sepas nada, ya que eres su aprendiz Arcturus- le comento Severus a un disfrazado Harry.

-Eso es cierto, en todo el tiempo que he vivido aquí, nunca ha faltado a desayunar conmigo- el joven no noto la mirada de celos que brevemente cubrió el rostro del Maestro de Pociones porque justo en eso momento había notado un ruido tras ellos. Apunto con su varita, pero solo era el traidor, cada vez que lo veía solo deseaba matarlo.

-No creo que el Señor Oscuro aparezca hoy y tampoco mañana, no con lo entretenido que se encuentra- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que hacía que su feo rostro se distorsionara.

Sabía que no debía morder el anzuelo pero la curiosidad era más importante. -¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto. El animago lo miro curioso, él era el único aparte de Voldemort que sabía de su verdadera identidad, pero estaba bajo un poderoso hechizo que le impedía decir nada al respecto.

-Quiero decir que nuestro Lord está en su habitación dándose un banquete… un banquete llamado Draco Malfoy, y por lo poco que pude oír parece que el chico está pagando su deuda con muchas ganas.- Claro que no había escuchado nada, el Señor Oscuro tenía sus habitaciones muy bien silenciadas y protegidas, pero sabía que este comentario encendería a los dos hombres frente a él.

-¿Qué?- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Severus no podía creer lo que oía, sabía que el Señor Oscuro estaba molesto por el error de Lucius y había supuesto que probablemente castigaría a Draco, por eso se había acercado a Nacissa con pociones y consejo, aunque ella sabía a qué atenerse después de haber estado casada con Lucius tanto tiempo mientras él estaba bajo el servicio del Lord, pero jamás había pensado en esto. Todas sus intenciones inmediatas con Arcturus Noir volaron de su mente, preocupado por el bienestar de su ahijado. Aunque levemente noto la sorpresa del joven ante esta información y la guardo para analizarla después, junto con todo lo que había aprendido del muchacho. Arcturus Noir era un misterio que tenia planeado develar, antes de llevar al joven mago a su cama. Porque esa era su intención final. Había notado las miradas del joven, aunque si sus sospechas de que el chico era amante del Señor Oscuro resultaban ciertas podría cambiar las cosas.

Pero ahora, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba Draco y para eso tendría que sacar toda la información que tenía ese pedazo de basura traicionera que estaba delante de ellos.

El cerebro de Harry estaba todo revuelto con lo escuchado, Voldemort estaba con Draco Malfoy, en su habitación. Ni siquiera él era tan ingenuo para suponer que Malfoy estaba allí para tomar el té. Y la insinuación de que el chico estaba allí pagando por los errores de su padre, lo había dejado con un malestar en su estomago. Jamás habría creído que su Padre podría recurrir a algo tan bajo como la violación, y esperaba seriamente que las cosas no fueran lo que aparentaban. Pero sus pensamientos de sacar más información de la rata fueron interrumpidos por la voz sedosa de Severus.

-No creo que hayas escuchado nada, el Señor Oscuro no es tan descuidado, además que jamás te confiaría algo así, porque tú eres demasiado patético-

Enojado por el comentario y sin notar que había caído directo en la trampa de Snape, Colagusano, les conto como el chico había venido la mañana anterior convocado por el Lord para pagar la deuda de su padre, y como el mismísimo Voldemort le había dicho que lo esperaba en su cama en la noche. Como lo había recibido esa misma noche y lo había llevado a la habitación del Señor Oscuro, y como hoy Voldemort había solicitado desayuno y almuerzo solo para uno, y que las dos veces que había ido a la habitación no había visto al chico pero si oído sus quejidos. Claro que eso era una exageración, pero no quería quedar como mentiroso. Cuando termino de contar todo, se marcho apresurado al ver la expresión furiosa en los dos hombres. Habiendo servido tanto tiempo con el Señor Oscuro sabía muy bien cuando era prudente huir.

Severus estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, marchar hacia la habitación del Señor Oscuro en estos momentos solo terminaría en su muerte y probablemente también en la de Draco, tendría que tomarse su tiempo y esperar a que saliera el chico para prestarle asistencia cuando todo terminara. Hizo un rápido inventario de las pociones que tenía en su persona y noto que no serian suficiente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Severus?- la voz de Arturus lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro al chico, que se veía ligeramente descompuesto. Si el joven de verdad era el hijo del Lord esto igual podría afectarlo, y recordó su primera reacción al saber la noticia de quien era el padre del joven. _Solo violando a alguien Voldemort podría tener un hijo_. Y si no lo era así y su sospecha basada en los comentarios de Bellatrix Lestrange eran ciertos y el chico era amante del Lord, ese podía ser un golpe aun mas difícil.

-Esperar, a lo mejor las cosas no son lo que parecen- le respondió al joven que pareció calmarse ante esa respuesta. Y al pensarlo todo con la cabeza fría llego a la conclusión de que quizás en realidad las cosas no eran lo que parecían. Pero era mejor estar preparado para ambas situaciones y era aun mucho mejor esperar con alguien a su lado y cuando esté asunto terminara ya sabría que hacer con Arturus Noir de una manera u otra. La suerte estaba echada y no quedaba más que esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es slash y mpreg, que significa relación chico-chico y embarazo de un hombre, así que si son menores de edad o no le gustan este tipo de cosas, es mejor que no sigan leyendo.**

Capitulo 6

Jamás había creído que experimentaría la cantidad de emociones que había experimentado estos dos días, pero lo único que quería era que esto no terminara y que el chico no se fuera nunca de su lado. Sabía muy bien que esto no sería así, porque el joven Malfoy estaba aquí en su cama solo cumpliendo con su deber, y nunca podría rebajarse al pedirle que se quedara aquí un día más. Temprano lo encontró nuevamente sumergido en sus pensamientos y tuvo la impresión de que el chico no hallaba la hora de poder marcharse, eso lo hizo enfadar de una manera increíble y una sensación muy similar a los celos lo envolvió y agarro al chico con fuerza. Casi sin notarlo lo tomo con fuerza, cosa que no había hecho en las ocasiones anteriores y si el chico no hubiera estado ya listo por lo que habían hecho solo un par de horas antes, sabía muy bien que lo habría lastimado. Bueno más de lo que ya lo había echo

Ahora el joven mago dormía agotado, y pudo apreciar el daño que había causado en el chico. Moretones en su caderas y muslos, marcas de dientes en su cuello y espalda además de diferentes marcas hechas con sus dientes o uñas en su espalda y glúteos, el chico había gritado y dentro había querido detenerse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y pese a todo lo que veía no sintió deseos de sanarlo, porque quería que el chico lo recordara cuando no estuviera aquí y que sus marcas quedaran en la piel del joven para siempre, así cuando las viera sabría que había sido suyo y que siempre lo seria. Porque se prometió a sí mismo en ese momento que el joven Malfoy volvería a su cama tarde o temprano.

Y su plan comenzaría cumpliendo con su parte del trato y dejando que el chico se fuera hoy. Luego vería la opción de sacar a Lucius de Azkaban, ya que necesitaba que Lucius estuviera como Jefe de su familia para lo demás que estaba planeando. Mañana llamaría a Severus para ver que sabía al respecto del contrato matrimonial del joven, porque estaba seguro de que debía existir alguno, ya que todo los sangrepura se comprometían desde pequeños sin dejar al azar algo tan importante para ellos como lo era un heredero. Pero si pedía la mano del chico ahora, el joven Malfoy podía negarse ya que ahora él estaba en posición de Jefe de Casa, y ya que no había una deuda entre ambos, tendría que recurrir a amenazas y chantajes para conseguir lo que quería, y eso no serviría porque quería al chico con él, de forma voluntaria, ya que una vez casados podría ganarse su amor.

Cuando Lucius saliera de Azkaban una vez más estarían en deuda y Lucius no tendría más que acceder al matrimonio, y si por alguna razón el compromiso anterior no podía romperse, siempre podía ocurrir un accidente. Además estaba seguro de que si Lucius le decía al chico que debía casarse con el Señor Oscuro, el joven lo haría sin dudar aunque por dentro no quisiera, porque para él seria simplemente imposible negarse a la tradición de cumplir siempre con los deseos del Jefe de la familia. Ahora con el ánimo más ligero se acerco al chico para despertarlo, y mandarlo lejos, pero con la convicción de que su ángel regresaría.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Draco sintió manos en su cabello y a alguien que repetía su nombre. Trato de moverse y ver que sucedía, pero se dio cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aun con los ojos cerrados recordó lo sucedido y sintió deseos de llorar. Ahora estaba tan confundido, el Señor Oscuro había sido perfecto hasta hace un par de horas, se había sentido amado y mimando y solo pensaba en que no deseaba marcharse jamás del lado del Lord, cuando sin razón aparente el Señor Oscuro lo había agarrado con una fuerza sobrehumana y había comenzado a besarlo y luego a morderlo como un desesperado y cuando lo penetro sin siquiera prepararlo sintió miedo, porque sus ojos estaban como enloquecidos y se pregunto si ahora estaba mirando en los verdaderos ojos de Voldemort y el anterior ser había sido solo un engaño. No pudo negar que su cuerpo igual disfruto el asalto, y pensó que si lo hubiera tomado así cuando aún era virgen, probablemente estaría gritando de dolor y no de placer como ahora era el caso, pero pese a que disfruto todo lo que estaba sucediendo , la fuerza de las embestidas, las mordidas y los rasguños además de las palabras sucias que salían de la boca del Lord, no pudo evitar que el miedo siguiera en su corazón, y el temor de que cuando todo terminara el Señor Oscuro mandara la maldición asesina en su contra.

No comprendía el cambio del hombre, pero tampoco podía seguir fingiendo que dormía, solo esperaba que ahora pudiera volver a casa. Quizás con la cabeza fría y un par de pociones en el cuerpo podía recordar bien todo y comprender lo sucedido. Pero algo si tenía claro, quería volver a estar en los brazos del Lord y haría todo lo posible para que eso sucediera. Sabía que las opciones eran mínimas, pero un Malfoy jamás se rendía si había oportunidades. Así que en un par de días llamaría a su padrino para comenzar a averiguar si el Señor Oscuro disfrutaba normalmente de la compañía de jóvenes o si esta había sido una ocurrencia única. Dependiendo de la respuesta comenzaría su plan de acción.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Lentamente la puerta de la habitación del Señor Oscuro se abrió, desde la posición en que se encontraban escondidos no podían distinguir todo con claridad, había sido una noche larga y una aun más larga mañana, al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y nada sucedía. Faltaban unos minutos para el mediodía y ya estaba pensando ir a buscar algo de comer para Arcturus, cuando sintieron un ruido.

Salió el Señor Oscuro, se veía igual que siempre, quizás con un paso más vivo que cualquier otra persona no habría notado, pero Severus siempre estaba atento al detalle, por eso era tan buen espía. Él bajó por la escalera trasera, que dirigía hacia las mazmorras y el laboratorio de pociones, esto era algo bueno porque así no corrían el riesgo de que él los viera, pese a los hechizos de protección y encubrimiento que habían puesto alrededor de ambos.

Draco no salía, y estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, y pensó que a lo mejor el chico no estaba en condiciones de caminar y salir por sí solo, pero de seguro el Señor Oscuro habría llamado a Colagusano para asistirlo si ese era el caso. Ya estaba a punto de moverse a salir en busca de su ahijado, cosa que estaba seguro también quería hacer Arcturus si la forma en que se removía nervioso era una indicación, cuando el chico salió. Se apoyo en la pared al lado de la puerta, pero desde esta distancia no podía ver cuán lastimado estaba, aunque las apariencias a veces engañaban y sabía que él era un experto en Hechizos de Glamour.

Cuando el chico tambaleo, sintió que las protecciones fueron desmanteladas y Arcturus comenzaba a caminar hacia Draco, él apresuro el paso y llego al lado del chico al mismo tiempo que el otro mago.

-Draco ¿estás bien?- pregunto.

Draco lo miro con ojos sorprendidos. Y antes que pudiera decir nada tomo un medallón y desapareció

**Muchas gracias a todos que han puesto la historia en alerta y especialmente a fadamaja y ****salviohexia**** por sus comentarios**


	7. Chapter 7

Les recuerdo que esta historia es slash y mpreg. Así que si son menores de edad o no les gustan este tipo de cosa no continúen leyendo.

Capitulo 7

El Señor Oscuro llego a su laboratorio de pociones, necesitaba con urgencia una para restaurar su núcleo mágico, que había decaído considerablemente por el esfuerzo de mantener una apariencia humana mientras estaba con su ángel. No podía creer lo increíble que habían sido estos días, su ángel había sido más perfecto de lo que había imaginado y sin quererlo había desarrollado por él emociones que creía perdidas. Solo había amado una vez en su vida y había jurado que nunca más volvería a amar, pero ahora aunque no quería reconocer que era amor lo que sentía por el joven Malfoy, sabía que eran emociones tan fuertes que podrían volverse en un amor increíble.

Pero primero tenía que planificar todo a la perfección, no podía cometer errores, pensó mientras bebía la poción. Lo primero en su lista era arreglar su apariencia de forma definitiva, ya que no creía que el chico pudiera enamorarse de él con esta apariencia de serpiente. Había estado trabajando en una poción para poder recuperar su cuerpo, pero hasta el momento no había tenido éxito, quizás debería encomendarle la tarea a Severus. En estos momentos la única forma de alterar su apariencia era con magia de la más elemental, de la que provenía del interior, pero eso agotaba sus reservas con rapidez, así que no era una opción viable al vivir con el joven permanentemente. Antes no le había importado tanto su apariencia, quería recuperar su cuerpo normal, pero no era una prioridad, además que atemorizaba aun más a sus seguidores con esta apariencia. Pero esto debía cambiar, lo ideal seria poder recuperar su cuerpo original, pero mucho más joven como entre 25 o 30 años, y poder cambiar a su apariencia de serpiente cuando lo deseara, pero si eso no era posible siempre podía usar una capucha que dejara su rostro en las sombras, quizás así los atemorizaría aun mas.

El segundo paso, era liberar a Lucius Malfoy, pero no sacarlo de prisión a la fuerza o algo así, necesitaba que fuera liberado y su que su nombre fuera limpiado, para que le devolvieran todos sus títulos y posesiones, necesitaba que Lucius volviera a ser el Jefe de la Familia Malfoy, esa era la única manera de entrar en "negociaciones" con él por la mano de su hijo.

Estas eran las cosa más importante, lo demás eran detalles. Aunque aun tenían que citar a Snape para averiguar si el chico estaba comprometido con alguien, aunque también podía llamar a Bella, después de todo ella era la tía del joven, pero quizás no, ella habia estado demasiado tiempo en prisión, así que quizás no tenía mucha información del asunto, era mejor llamar a Severus, así podía además encargarle que creara la poción para recuperar su apariencia, porque aunque lograra liberar a Lucius de inmediato, cosa que no creía fuera tan fácil, no podía casarse con el chico con esta apariencia.

Pero mejor se retiraba a su habitación, suponía que dormiría unas cuantas horas, para recuperar toda la energía perdida, aunque el recordar al joven en su cama quizás sus sueños no serian tan reponedores.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Severus se despidió de Arcturus con rapidez, ambos estaban asombrados por la abrupta partida de Draco, pero Severus sabía que el joven mago tenia planes y esos consistían en interrogar a Voldemort, algo que Severus no creía fuera algo prudente de hacer, pero se dio cuenta que Arcturus tenia un gran carácter y no cambiaria de idea, lamentaba no poder acompañarlo, pero no era tan tonto como para suponer que su presencia en la "interrogación" no seria bien vista por el Señor Oscuro, Arcturus podría salir ileso, después de todo era hijo o amante del lord, aunque después de la noche de vigilia juntos estaba mas dispuesto a creer que el joven era en realidad el hijo de Voldemort, pero aun así, en estos momentos tenía que ir a ver en que condiciones estaba su ahijado.

Decidió tomar el flu hasta la Mansión Malfoy, después de todo él tenia acceso libre y llegaría más rápido que Aparecerse a la entrada y esperar que alguien lo recibiera. Con suerte no se encontraría con nadie y podría dirigirse a la habitación de Draco sin interrupciones. Pero noto que la suerte no estaba de su lado al ver a Narcissa cuando salió de la chimenea.

-Severus- dijo levemente sorprendida Narcissa. –Es un placer como siempre. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

Agradeciendo sus años de espionaje que le permitían pensar con rapidez para salir de situaciones peligrosas, respondió. – El placer es mio Narcissa, solo le traía a Draco algo que ha olvidado, no quisiera que tuviera problemas, ¿si sabes a que me refiero?- esperaba con esta pregunta indagar algo sobre el estado de salud del chico.

-Que amable de tu parte, pero creo que no habrá problemas, por lo visto Draco a dejado muy parado el nombre Malfoy y ahora estamos de nuevo en las gracias de nuestro Lord, aunque puedes subir a su habitación, no creo que este dormido todavía, aunque se veía agotado, por lo visto tuvo que viajar muy lejos. Aunque debo confesarte que cuando me entere de esta misión, por un momento creí que seria una sin regreso, pero Draco cumplió muy bien con su deber.

Severus no quiso pensar que tan bien había cumplido Draco, pero por lo visto el chico había logrado engañar a su madre. Aunque aun debía cerciorarse que estaba bien, después de todo sin su padre aquí, era su deber como padrino velar por su bienestar y ese no era un deber que se tomaba a la ligera.

-Si es lo mismo que yo oí, pero es mejor seguir con el favor del lord, así que si me permites-le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a la mujer pero antes de marcharse le dijo. –Me despido de inmediato por si no te veo después, ya que ando bastante apurado hoy, en otra ocasión conversaremos con más tranquilidad, me gustaría saber como se encuentra Lucius- pensar en su amigo le trajo una sensación de amargura.

-Él esta bien Severus asustado de muerte cuando le conté de la misión de Draco, así que le escribiré de inmediato para que pueda estar tranquilo. Nos veremos- con eso ella se dirigió al estudio y Seversu comenzó a caminar hacia el ala oeste, donde se encontraba la habitación de Draco. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

No podía creer lo confundido que estaba. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminando y las palabras del Señor Oscuro- _Tu deuda conmigo a sido saldada y con mas de lo que había esperado, así que el honor de tu familia esta mas alto de lo que estaba- _cuando el Traslador lo dejo en el vestíbulo casi de inmediato apareció su madre y esto fue lo que él le dijo a ella. Por lo visto su madre había estado feliz de verlo a salvo, pero estas palabras hicieron brotar una de sus raras sonrisas, casi sin recordar cómo le dio una breve explicación de su supuesto viaje y le dijo que estaba agotado así que se retiraría a su habitación, probablemente ni siquiera bajaría a cenar así que no se preocupara le pediría a algo de comer a algún elfo domestico y con eso rápidamente se encontró en su habitación, en su cama pensando.

Por otro lado habría deseado seguir en los brazos del lord, jamás había experimentado algo así y no se refería solo a lo físico. Parecía que su corazón fuera a explotar y solo sabía que tenia que empezar a planificar la forma de volver a estar en los brazos del lord, pero todo tenia que ser planificado con infinito cuidado, no podía correr el riesgo que algo saliera mal, no solo corría el riesgo de no terminar en los brazos de Vodermort si no que podía terminar arruinando el nombre de su familia o podía incluso perder la vida. No se podía correr riesgos con el Señor Oscuro.

De repente recordó a Severus, sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento, él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta tener respuesta y si era necesario vendría a buscarlas, así que lo más importante era conseguir el apoyo de Severus, y eso solo podría hacerlo diciéndole la verdad, o por lo menos lo que necesitaba que supiera. Tener un aliado en estos momentos podía ser algo muy útil. Ahora lo mas importante era saber que verdad decirle a su padrino, porque Severus no era un hombre al cual se podía engañar. Respirando profundamente se mentalizo para la conversación que venia cuando sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ojala la suerte estuviera de su lado.


	8. Chapter 8

Les recuerdo que esta historia es slash y mpreg. Así que si son menores de edad o no les gustan este tipo de cosa no continúen leyendo.

Capitulo 8

Decir que Harry estaba furioso era innecesario, jamás habría creído que su padre sería capaz de algo así, claro esta que sabía que como Señor Oscuro mataba y torturaba, pero violación, ¿y la del hijo de su supuesto mano derecha?. Comprendía que su padre estaba molesto con Lucius por el error en el Ministerio, pero desquitarse con Draco y de esa manera era inconcebible. El nunca había tenido real aprecio por Draco, habían muchos años de rivalidad entre ellos, pero era solo eso una rivalidad de chicos, nada mas, como para desearle algo así

Toda la noche que paso en vigilia con Snape, lo único que hizo fue pensar que le diría a su padre, claro entre disfrutar estar tan cerca del objeto de sus deseos, le habría encantado pasar la noche con Snape en otros términos, pero por lo menos durante la espera pudieron conversar bastante y llego a conocer mucho mas del Maestro de Pociones de lo que ya sabía, y eso solo hizo que los sentimientos que tenia por el mago aumentaran.

Siempre había visto a Snape como alguien valiente y leal, pero esta noche lo vio como un ser humano que amaba, aunque fuera a su ahijado, y eso le dio aun más ansias de encontrar un camino a los brazos del hombre.

Apenas Snape se marcho, decidió ir a hablar con Voldemort, sabia que la confrontación seria difícil, pero era mejor arreglar las cosas en este momento, comprendía todo lo que tenía que hacer su padre para mantener su "imperio del mal" pero tendrían que poner limites. Ya que no soportaría algo así de nuevo.

Había doblado la esquina cuando casi chico con su padre por lo distraído que estaba. Voldemort lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- pregunto el Señor Oscuro

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca, no comprendía porque siempre le pasaba eso, quizás era demasiado Griffindor, pero era como si no pudiera pensar antes de hablar.

-¿Hacer que? ¿De que estas hablando hijo?- el Señor Oscuro lo miraba si comprender nada.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Draco? Yo sé que debes castigar a los mortífagos cuando cometen errores y todo eso, pero violar a Draco por los errores de su padre…-

-¿Violar a Draco? Yo no he violado a nadie, le di una opción y el acepto-

-¡Claro, tu le diste una opción¡ Sabes muy bien que cuando le pides algo a uno de tus seguidores no hay opción aunque les digas que si, y el hecho de que él no haya dicho que no, no lo hace menos violación.-

Pero el ver la mirada de desolación de su padre fue algo que no esperaba, había algo aquí que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿De verdad tu crees que Draco lo considero una violación aunque lo haya disfrutado?- Le pregunto el Señor Oscuro de manera ausente y la respuesta de _Padre es demasiada información_ murió en sus labios al ver la mirada perdida del poderoso mago.

-Padre, ¿Qué sucede? Puedes confiar en mi, hay algo que no me estas diciendo. Estoy aquí y puedo ayudarte- le dijo dándole la mano.

-Acompáñame.- Fue toda la respuesta del Señor Oscuro y cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección del estudio esperó con ganas que su padre le contara todo y que en realidad pudiera ayudarlo y también arreglar todo el asunto con Draco. Solo esperaba que Snape tuviera mejor suerte con el joven mago y no estuviera tan confundido como lo estaba él.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

-Severus- le dijo el joven.-Te estaba esperando.-

-No lo habría creído por la forma en que huiste antes-dijo el hombre mirándolo de pies a cabeza como asesando que se encontrara bien.

Estiro una mano cuando el Maestro de Pociones se acercó a él, y sin saber como se encontró envuelto en los brazos de su padrino. Muchos acusaban al hombre de frio y despiadado, pero bajo el exterior frio y duro había un hombre que lo quería, y su memoria lo llevo años atrás cuando con paciencia le explicaba el fino arte de hacer pociones y como lo consolaba cuando sus padres se iban en su largos viajes al extranjero solamente dejándolo con los elfos. Él amaba a su padres, pero eso no quitaba que ellos habían sido bastante fríos con él cuando crecía, dentro de su mente comprendía que ellos estaban haciendo lo mejor posible al criar al heredero Malfoy, pero aun así no quitaba el dolor en el corazón de un niño de siete años que no comprendía porque sus padres no lo arrullaban o se iban por largo tiempo dejándolo solo. Aunque con el tiempo descubrió que nunca estuvo solo en realidad, aunque en teoría quedaba al cuidado de los elfos, siempre era en las ocasiones que Severus estaba de visita en la mansión, y después de un tiempo sabía que podría encontrar a su padrino en la habitación de al lado en esas ocasiones y él a diferencia de sus padres siempre tenia tiempo para él, para un cuento o una historia contada mientas le enseñaba a picar coartas o moler ingredientes.

Y en estos momentos en los brazos de su padrino supo que tenía un aliado incondicional y que si por alguna razón sus planes podían hacerse realidad seria todo más sencillo con la ayuda del hombre.

Soltándose del abrazo lo miro y comenzó

-Estoy bien Severus, no te preocupes por mí. Aunque creo que debemos hablar, hay mucho que debo contarte. Necesito tu ayuda.- y con esas palabras comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio cuando había sido convocado por Voldemort, esperando en su corazón que Severus pudiera ayudarlo a lograr lo que se había propuesto y que esta vez la suerte estuviera de su lado.

**Quiero agradecer a aquellos que leen y en especial a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comentar ****fadamaja****, ****salviohexia**** y ****Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura****.**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo y se donde quiero llegar con ella, pero tengo problemas a veces en como llegar allí así que si tienen alguna sugerencia o algún personaje favorito en especial que les gustaría ver aquí, escriban un comentario.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les recuerdo que esta historia es slash y mpreg. Así que si son menores de edad o no les gustan este tipo de cosa no continúen leyendo. disculpen la demora pero la vida real me estaba volviendo loca. Muchas gracias a Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura y DarkMelody12 por comentar y a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia en favoritos o alerta**

+Capitulo 9

Había pasado un día desde la conversación con Draco y Severus se encontraba mas confundido que nunca. Esta mañana había sido convocado por el Señor Oscuro, la petición en si no era algo extraño, ya que siempre lo llamaban para una cosa u otra, normalmente relacionada con pociones o informaciones de la Orden, aunque esto último ya no era tan común. Lo extraño del asunto tampoco fue la poción para mejorar su apariencia física ya que Severus estaba esperando esa petición desde hace un tiempo, sabía que el Lord estaba trabajando él mismo en ella, pero sabía que si quería resultados adecuados lo necesitaría, no por algo en estos momentos Severus era el mejor Maestro de Pociones que había. Lo extraño había sido la conversación que habían tenido, normalmente el Señor Oscuro ordenaba que se hiciera algo y uno asentía y se acabo la conversación, aunque en raras ocasiones solía hacer una que otra pregunta. Pero hoy la conversación, incomoda como fue, estuvo bastante extraña.

Primero comenzó hablando de cosas triviales como si no quisiera llegar al punto, no se necesitaba un Slytherin para reconocer eso, luego las preguntas comenzaron a ser más bien personales, si acaso Severus estaba saliendo con alguien, si alguna vez había estado enamorado y cosas así, en realidad el mago no había sabido que responder en el momento, pero por lo visto el Señor Oscuro no estuvo molesto por el asunto y simplemente continuo, cuando las preguntas llegaron a los Mlafoy, Severus se sintió incomodo, era claro ahora que el Señor Oscuro estaba buscando información de Draco, y por lo que su ahijado le había dicho, parecía que había algo mas en el trato que ambos habían tenido. El chico había quedado con ganas de más y al parecer el Lord también.

Después de responder las preguntas lo mejor que pudo, siempre teniendo en cuenta darle una pequeña ayuda a Draco dejo a un bastante contento Señor Oscuro detrás, cosa bastante terrorífica y decidió marcharse, cuando se encontró con el otro chico que últimamente le estaba quitando el sueño, aunque de maneras más agradables, lo saludo con calidez. Claro con toda la calidez que Severus poseía que debemos decir no era mucha. Pero la sonrisa que recibió en respuesta fue más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

Después de breves preguntas sin sentido en que ambos parecían querer decir algo pero ninguno lo hacía, llegaron al punto.

-¿Cómo está Draco?- pregunto el joven.

-En realidad bastante bien. Y me gustaría hablar contigo al respecto- sabía que quizás no era algo muy prudente lo que haría, pero Draco necesitaba aliados y que mejor aliado que el hijo del Señor Oscuro y si no por lo menos conseguiría algo de información.

Al parecer eso le dio el empuje necesario al joven mago para que le contara todo lo que sabía, que al parecer era bastante y Severus quedo aun más convencido que había algo mas entre Draco y el Señor Oscuro y si todo se manejaba bien su ahijado recibiría lo que deseaba, un lugar al lado del Lord y mas que calentando su cama, sino más bien como su Consorte.

Decidiendo continuar con la conversación y planeando que hacer a continuación se dirigieron al estudio del joven. Ambos con las cabezas llenas de planes y con imágenes de una feliz pareja.

Ninguno vio a la mujer escondida en las sombras que vio como todos sus planes y sueños se derrumbaban. Pero con una determinación insana decidió que la mejor manera de que todo siguiera el curso que ella tenia determinado era eliminando la amenaza, como lo había hecho tantos años atrás con Regulus Black. Aunque había sido su primo ella no tuvo reparos en sacarlo del camino y ahora tampoco tendría reparos en eliminar a su sobrino, aunque esta vez su ataque seria más directo, ya no tenía paciencia para juegos de malos entendidos. Lo lamentaba mucho por su hermana, pero aun era joven para tener otro hijo y si no estaba más que segura que Lucius debería tener a algún bastardo por allí al cual nombrar heredero.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Lord Voldemort estaba bastante complacido, su conversación con Snape había resultado bastante bien. Por lo visto Lucius había esperado que su hijo fuera mayor de edad para concertar un compromiso, eso quitaba complicaciones del camino, aunque no habría tenido problemas de eliminar a la prometida si hubiera sido necesario. Estaba seguro que habría sido una mujer porque los Malfoy así aseguraban un heredero, ya que solo los magos más poderosos podían quedar embarazados

Y ahora con Severus trabajando en la poción para mejorar su apariencia, solo tendría que dedicar su tiempo a las labores típicas de un Señor Oscuro y a liberar a Lucius, era imprescindible que el hombre estuviera libre para poder continuar con lo planeado, no quería correr el riesgo de que el chico se olvidara de lo que habían vivido juntos y comenzara una aventura con alguien, eso en si no era algo tan terrible porque siempre podía eliminar la amenaza, pero no quería otras manos tocando lo que era suyo.

El recordar esa noche con el chico lo hizo concentrarse con más fuerza en su planes, todo tenía que salir bien no había lugar para el error, no permitiría que la felicidad se le escapara entre los dedos como hace tantos años. No perdería a Draco como había perdido a Regulus. Y ahora no escucharía ningún comentario de Bellatrix o de nadie. La felicidad raramente tocaba a la puerta dos veces en la vida de una persona y ahora con su camino a la inmortalidad casi libre, no correría el riesgo de pasar un eternidad solo, cuando podría tener un verdadero ángel a su lado.

Tendría que averiguar mejor sobre las motivaciones de Bellatrix hace todos esos años, si había sido un malentendió como creyó en ese tiempo no tendría de que preocuparse, pero si había sido otra la razón, tendría que tener cuidado o simplemente eliminar a Bella. No podía correr riesgos esta vez. El pensar en Bellatrix le dio una sensación de inquietud, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien esta vez y quizás más adelante podría formar una familia con el joven mago, después de todos Él era aun más poderosos que antes y los Malfoy eran tan poderosos como las Black, así que poder embarazar al chico era posible. ¿Y si el joven ya estuviera embarazado?, tendría que estar atento al asunto. Quizás eso sería lo ideal para solucionar todo con más rapidez.

Sí, tenía mucho que averiguar y muchos planes que elaborar, porque una cosa tenia segura, quería al joven Malfoy de vuelta en su cama lo más pronto posible.

D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V- D&V

Una vez mas Draco se encontró soñando despierto, solo habían pasado una par de días desde que había visto al Lord, pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba como un hombre en el desierto necesitaba agua, sabía que estaba siendo melodramático, pero culpaba a su madre por eso, la sangre Malfoy era fría y calculadora, pero la sangre Black, era mejor ni hablar de eso.

Solo quería tener un giratiempo que en vez de ir al pasado fuera al futuro y lo llevara a un momento en que todo esto ya hubiera pasado y se encontrara feliz y seguro en los brazos del Señor Oscuro, sin preocupaciones y responsabilidades. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil y que para conseguir lo que quería debía trabajar duro y el fruto de su labor sería algo inimaginable, pero para eso tenía que dejar de soñar y comenzar a moverse para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Por lo que le había dicho Severus, el Señor Oscuro nunca antes había tomado un amante. Y le relato sobre el hijo de Voldemort, después de contarle todo le explico que por las fechas en que probablemente fue concebido el niño hubo rumores sobre un amante del Señor Oscuro, pero nada había sido probado hasta ahora, y que si no fuera por la prueba física del hijo del Lord, así habría quedado todo, como rumores. Eso aliviano a Draco, porque significaba que no tendría que preocuparse de un chico nuevo calentando la cama del Lord cada semana.

Lo siguiente que debía hacer era ser convocado de alguna manera a la presencia del Señor Oscuro, sería muy bueno recordarle al Lord lo que había probado y lo que podría tener nuevamente si así lo deseaba, total las Artes de la Seducción eran aprendidas por los Malfoy desde la infancia, lo llevaban en la sangre, nadie podía ser bello y no saber cómo sacarle partido a ese belleza, una vez más sabía que no estaba siendo humilde, pero como un buen Malfoy, sabía que tenía que lucir lo que tenia. Sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió con voz sobria. No podía dejar entrever lo alborotados que estaban sus pensamientos

Preciosa como siempre entro Narcissa. –Draco querido, Bellatrix está aquí por órdenes del Señor Oscuro y necesita verte de inmediato.

Pensado que quizás era lo que estaba esperando le dio una breve sonrisa a su madre y se dispuso a bajar a atenderla.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Arcturus Noir lo esperaba en su oficina en la Mansión Ryddle, hoy finiquitarían los planes que tenían, hacer de Cupido a veces era algo muy complejo, en especial cuando se trataba de unir a un Señor Oscuro muy poderoso, que estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería y a hacer las cosas a su modo y a un adolescente mimado, que creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, aunque por lo menos Draco después de todo el asunto del ministerio, había puesto sus pies en la tierra y estaba más consciente de las cosas.

Hace un par de días había visto a su ahijado y le había prometido ayudarlo en todo lo posible en sus planes de conquista del Señor Oscuro, en esos momentos había pensado que era una misión más bien imposible, pero después de la conversación con el Lord y la charla que tuvo a continuación con Arcturus se dio cuenta que quizás las cosas no serian tan difíciles, siempre y cuando todo se diera bien y no hubieran complicaciones.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que estaba pasando mas tiempo con Arcturus, el joven mago cada día se ganaba más un lugar en su corazón, para una persona como Severus, sentir estas cosas era algo muy difícil, claro que él amaba y era muy leal. Pero el amor y la lealtad eran algo difícil de dar, o por lo menos para él era difícil. Fue amigo de Lucius por años antes de poder confiar realmente en él y luego aceptar a Narcissa tampoco había sido cosa tan fácil. Pero cuando nació su ahijado había sentido un amor tan inmediato y un deseo de proteger a este pequeño ser, que casi se había quedado sin aliento. Y eran casi estas mismas sensaciones las que sentía por Arcturus y ahora que el chico le había confesado que en realidad era hijo del Señor Oscuro, los deseos de ganarse el corazón del joven eran aun más grandes.

Si Draco conseguía lo que quería y terminaba siendo el consorte del Lord, quizás el Señor Oscuro no vería con tan malos ojos sus intenciones hacia Arcturus, porque ganarse como suegro a Voldemort de seguro no sería algo fácil.

Respiro profundamente al llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de Arcturus, el joven mago revolvía las emociones de Severus, así que necesitaba componerse antes de poder verlo.

De repente la puerta se abrió. – ¿Severus, que haces parado allí?- pregunto el hermoso joven de cabello oscuro.

-¡Oh! disculpa estaba divagando- Por Merlín ahora se estaba volviendo un idiota que no sabía que decir cuando estaba parado frente al chico, que sucedería después, ¿se volvería un Hufflepuff y andaría recitando poemas mientras le llevaba flores?

Después de conversar y afinar todos los detalles, mientras compartían una taza de té, Severus se marcho a la Mansión Malfoy, debía hablar de inmediato con Draco, para negar o confirmar las dudas del Señor Oscuro sobre un supuesto embarazo. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en esa posibilidad? el Señor Oscuro era el mago más poderoso que conocía y ya tenía un hijo, que había sido concebido junto con otro hombre, Regulus Black, y esa si había sido una sorpresa, que el objeto de sus deseos y afectos fuera nada mas y nada menos que sobrino de su némesis Sirius Black. Además estaba el hecho de que los Malfoy también eran poderosos y los embarazos masculinos siempre ocurrían con magos poderosos, aunque ellos preferían casar a los herederos con mujeres para así no tener disputas por el titulo familiar corriendo el riesgo de poder perder su apellido, cuando un hombre se casaba con otro hombre era muy raro que alguno cediera su apellido. Así que eso llevaba a nombres compuestos o a la elección de un nuevo apellido en común, terminado así con el apellido que tenían antes. Por eso los herederos casi siempre se casaban con una mujer que cedía su apellido en favor del de su esposo. En las raras ocasiones que un heredero se casaba con otro hombre, por lo general le cedía el titulo de familia a un hermano menor. Eso no sería un problema para Draco porque sería el Consorte del Señor Oscuro y al tener dos hijos podría pasar el apellido de ambas familias a su progenie.

Si Draco estaba embarazado, todo sería más sencillo, sólo había que dejarle saber esa pequeña información al Señor Oscuro y por lo que había dicho Arcturus el Lord aprovecharía de inmediato esa oportunidad para conseguir el Consorte que quería. Y si no lo estaba, él y Arcturus tendrían que poner en movimiento sus planes, para darles el empujón necesario que necesitaban.

Aun le asombraba que el Señor Oscuro le contara cosas tan intimas a su hijo, pero después de todo si no conversaba con él, ¿entonces con quien? No creía que el Señor Oscuro tuviera muchos confidentes o por lo menos nadie a quien pudiera contarle este tipo de cosas.

Al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy fue recibido por Narcissa.

-Severus que gusto verte. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?-

-Querida Nacissa, lamento una vez mas no venir por una visita social, sino más bien por otros asuntos. Necesito hablar con Draco-.

-Pero Draco ya se ha marchado a la misión que le encomendó el Señor Oscuro junto a Bellatrix, aunque no comprendo por qué nuestro Lord lo mando con ella, Bella puede ser mi hermana pero no me gusta que este junto a mi Dragón-

Años como espía una vez más le fueron útiles -¿Así que ya se marcharon? ¿Por casualidad no te habrán mencionado hacia donde iban?- pregunto Severus dudando que en realidad Bellatrix estuviera siguiendo órdenes del Señor Oscuro ya que él no se arriesgaría a mandar a Draco en una misión si sospechaba que podría estar embarazado y mucho menos con Bella, que todos sabían está mal de la cabeza.

-No, tú sabes que a mí nunca me dicen esas cosas- le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, al parecer ella también estaba muy preocupaba por el chico.

Se despidió con rapidez y volvió a la Mansión Ryddle, prácticamente corriendo se dirigió a la oficina de Arcturus, él joven era el único que podía interrumpir al Lord sin haber sido llamado.

Al entrar sin tocar se encontró cara a cara con Voldemort.

-Severus, ¿qué haces aquí y porque estas tan agitado? pregunto el Señor Oscuro claramente molesto

Decidiendo que era mejor explicar todo y esperar no ser castigado por aparecer de imprevisto dijo.

-Vengo de la Mansión Malfoy- al decir eso los ojos del Lord brillaron, pero su mirada se endureció al oír lo siguiente que tuvo que decir- Narcissa me explico que Draco se marcho con Bellatrix en una misión encargada por usted-

Con una mirada que prometía torturas innombrables el Señor Oscuro le pidió que le contara todo lo sucedido. Sin más palabras salió hecho una furia de la oficina en dirección a la sala de conferencias.

Arcturus lo miro y salió tras él. Después de unos segundos Severus logro que sus piernas cooperaran y partió tras ellos. La cacería de brujas había comenzado, ojala la suerte estuviera del lado de Draco y el chico estuviera bien hasta que lo encontraran.

**Perdonen la tardanza en la actualización, pero la vida real fue muy caótica, primero diciembre con sus fiestas y parientes que no se van nunca, luego enero y febrero en que trabaje más que en todo el año junto, simplemente puedo decir que llegaba muerta sólo a comer algo y dormir, pero por fin todo ha regresado a la normalidad. Gracias por su paciencia y no olviden comentar por favor.**


End file.
